streetfighterfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Ryu
es un personaje de ficticio perteneciente a los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter. Su estilo de combate, denominado Ansatsuken, es un arte marcial ficticio que mezcla elementos de kárate y judo. Ryu se muestra como un personaje centrado en entrenar y luchar para superarse a sí mismo, independientemente del resultado, y está considerado como uno de los arquetipos de protagonista en los videojuegos de combate. Presente en la franquicia desde la primera entrega de la saga Street Fighter (1987), es uno de sus personajes protagonistas, así como el más famoso y representativo. Junto a su compañero de entrenamiento Ken Masters, es el único personaje que ha aparecido en todas las ediciones de los videojuegos, y también ha estado presente en las series manga, las adaptaciones anime y todas las películas de la saga. Apariencia El atuendo usual y mas característico de Ryu se compone de un karategi de color blanco con las mangas arrancadas, cabello de longitud media, una cinta roja larga atada sobre su frente (la cual fue un regalo de Ken tras un encuentro amistoso y es ,de hecho, la que usaba para atarse el pelo antes de cortárselo), un cinturón negro de artes marciales y sus pies descalzos. Sin embargo, su aspecto ha variado con el transcurso del tiempo; ha crecido su estatura y se volvió más musculoso, su keikogi se ha vuelto más andrajoso, sus guantes han cambiado de marrón a rojo y la cinta sobre su cabeza ha cambiado de blanco a rojo. Lo más notable es como ha cambiado el color de su cabello; su aspecto en el videojuego Street Fighter lo presentó con el cabello rojizo, castaño en la saga Street Fighter Alpha, castaño oscuro en la saga Street Fighter II, y oscuro en la saga Street Fighter III y saga Street Fighter IV. En resumen, se puede decir que su cabello se ha oscurecido con el paso del tiempo. En muchas de sus apariciones, se ve que Ryu viaja llevando de una bolsa grande de lona blanca, que contiene elementos de importancia para sus viajes, como ropa, boletos de avión, pasaportes, y algunas monedas locales. En algunas ilustraciones oficiales de la saga Street Fighter II, el cinturón de Ryu tiene cuatro kanjis grabados en el extremo derecho: , , y ; estos cuatro kanji conforman el Fūrinkazan. Los mismos cuatro kanjis se pueden ver en un cartel en la parte izquierda del escenario de Ryu en el videojuego Street Fighter II. Las cuatro palabras se basan en el capítulo siete del libro antiguo El Arte de la Guerra de Sun Tzu, que dicta cómo se debe llevar a cabo una batalla: "Rápido como el viento, silencioso como el bosque, agresivo como el fuego, e inamovible como las montañas". Estos kanjis son nuevamente visibles en su cinturón en el videojuego Street Fighter IV. Personalidad Ryu es , por lo general, un individuo serio y silencioso cuya severidad a menudo se yuxtapone con la personalidad alegre y agresiva de su mejor amigo, Ken. Viaja por todo el mundo con una actitud pasiva y, a veces, suele parecer individualista y algo aburrido, así como distraído. En raras ocasiones, Ryu muestra que tiene un sentido del humor pésimo, a menudo gastando alguna broma en forma de frase con la que solo el ríe. Pese a ser frío y calculador en combate, la paciencia es la mayor fortaleza de Ryu. Su objetivo principal en Street Fighter, es convertirse en un maestro total de su estilo de lucha. Con este fin, Ryu desempeña el papel de guerrero errante, tomándose sus viajes y su entrenamiento muy en serio. A pesar de que parece ser reservado y carente de emociones, Ryu es en realidad una persona amable y de buen corazón. Respeta a rivales con habilidades iguales a las suyas y tiene a figuras heroicas como Captain America, Spider-Man y Cyclops en muy alta estima, como se ve en los videojuegos de la saga Marvel vs. Capcom. Para cuando se desarrollan los eventos de la saga Street Fighter III, Ryu desarrolla una personalidad algo más amigable y abierta. Todavía es muy tranquilo y reservado, pero siempre se muestra dispuesto a saludar a la gente con una sonrisa y algún consejo amable, muy parecido a su maestro Gouken. Ryu no se considera a sí mismo una persona heroica, pero lucha por los inocentes en cuanto ve una injusticia. Existe sin embargo un lado oscuro de Ryu. La convicción de mejorar constantemente, sin importar lo dificil que resulte, puede convertirse en una ansiedad por lograr la victoria, sin importar cuál sea el precio , debido a que estos dos objetivos son peligrosamente similares. Esta ansiedad oscura es alimentada por su busqueda de mejorar, y a su vez alimenta su Satsui no Hado, el cual es un hadou negativo que devora al luchador que intenta dominarle lentamente desde dentro, y se alimenta de sus ansias de poder. Esta es una influencia contra la cual Ryu debe luchar constantemente y que desea suprimir (por lo menos hasta el momento de los acontecimientos de la saga Street Fighter III). El único maestro de Satsui no Hadou vivo, es Gouki hermano de su maestro Gouken,y mas conocido como Akuma. El deseo de Ryu por ser mejor, a veces puede hacer que los consejos que dirige hacia sus oponentes derrotados parezcan más arrogantes y críticos que los de Gouken, a pesar de nunca dice nada mal intencionado. En momentos en que su oscuridad interna amenaza con superarlo, Ryu confía en sus amigos y rivales - principalmente Ken, Chun-Li, Gouken, Rose, Sagat y Sakura - para mantenerle los "pies sobre la tierra" y desligarse de esta. Las primeras series manga de Street Fighter a menudo representan a Ryu con una personalidad más brusca y violenta, pero con una parte de aplomo inocente que, a veces, llega a resultar algo ridículo. En dicha versión también ha demostrado ser muy irritable cuando tiene hambre. En su corta historia en Street Fighter Gaiden, ha demostrado ser un individuo más feliz y de personalidad sabia, algo parecido al personaje Son Goku de la serie Dragon Ball. Esto difiere bastante de la personalidad estoica que a menudo se muestra en los videojuegos. Biografía Trasfondo Siendo un niño muy pequeño, Ryu quedo huérfano y sin recuerdo alguno acerca de sus padres, o si es que aun están con vida. Fue encontrado y adoptado por un hombre llamado Gouken, un maestro de las artes marciales, quien decide criar a Ryu en su dōjō recluido y lo entrena en los caminos de las artes marciales. No mucho tiempo después, Gouken por petición de un amigo suyo accede a entrenar a su hijo malcriado, Ken Masters. Ken se convirtió, no solo en su compañero de entrenamiento, sino también en su mejor amigo al ser un chico de su misma edad. Ryu miraba a Gouken como una figura paterna, y considera a Ken como su mejor amigo y hermano sustituto, una relación que se mantiene hasta los días presentes. Cuando Ryu tenía 23 años, Gouken creyó que Ryu estaba listo para viajar por el mundo con el fin de probar y perfeccionar sus habilidades marciales contra los mejores luchadores de todo el mundo. Con esto, Ryu partió del dōjō de Gouken, y terminó por dirigirse a luchar en el torneo World Warrior. Street Fighter Ryu ingresa como uno de los participantes del torneo World Warrior. Después de derrotar a todos los rivales, las habilidades de Ryu le ganan el derecho a luchar contra su anfitrión, Sagat. Sagat casi logra dejar a Ryu inconsciente y, pensando que había ganado, baja la guardia para ayudar a Ryu a incorporarse. Ryu, sin embargo, albergando un deseo tan intenso de ganar, se permitió ser engullido por el Satsui no Hado y golpeo a Sagat con un casi fatal Metsu Shoryuken que no sólo tumbo a Sagat inconsciente, pero también marco su pecho con una gran cicatriz. Después de recuperar la conciencia y descubriendo de lo que había sucedido, Sagat juró vengarse de Ryu. Street Fighter Alpha 2 Emocionado por su victoria, Ryu regresa al dōjō para contar a su maestro su victoria. Sin embargo, el luchador descubre que Gouken ha sido aparentemente asesinado. Su compañero Ken le cuenta que el responsable de su muerte es un hombre al que se conoce con el nombre de Akuma (Gouki en Japón), quien combatió con su maestro a muerte. Ryu emprende un viaje por el mundo para vengarse, y termina encontrándolo en una lejana isla. Al final de la pelea en la que Akuma le pone a prueba, su enemigo le habla del Satsu no Hadou, una energía que consume al luchador y le lleva a la victoria, aun cuando eso signifique matar al oponente y perder el control de sí mismo a merced de la ira. A su vez, este le revela también que es el hermano de su maestro Gouken. Ryu cae en una profunda angustia y vuelve al dojo de su maestro. A su regreso, Ken reta derrota a Ryu en un combate amistoso y al creer que éste había perdido su espíritu de lucha, le regala su cinta roja. Sus habilidades en combate y su fuerza oculta llaman la atención de M. Bison, líder de la organización criminal Shadaloo, que pretende secuestrarlo para utilizar esas habilidades en su provecho. Bison consigue secuestrarlo y trata de controlar su mente usando su Psico Power esto provocó que despertara en Ryu , el Satsui no Hadou latente que lo convirtió en Evil Ryu. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos y lo rodeaba una energía color rojo, que indicaba la presencia de ese Hadou negativo. Sin embargo, Ryu consigue liberarse de su control y le derrota. Desde entonces, el protagonista ha centrado sus esfuerzos en entrenar y combatir, sin otros límites que superarse a sí mismo. Super Street Fighter II Turbo Ryu ingresa al nuevo torneo World Warrior (que en realidad es un plan de Bison para atraer al mejor peleador del mundo y vengarse de los que arruinaron su planes anteriores) y convence a Ken para que ambos participen. No se supo cuales fueron los combates que disputó Ryu durante el torneo, pero se sabe venció a muchos rivales nuevos, tampoco hay información de cual fue su puesto final en el torneo World Warrior; después de que Bison fuera vencido por un guerrero extraño (es decir, Akuma), Ryu continuó su viaje por el mundo desafiando a muchos luchadores fuertes. Saga Street Fighter IV En algún momento después de que el segundo torneo World Warrior, Ryu ingresa en un nuevo torneo para dominar aún más sus habilidades, así como reunirse con su viejo amigo Ken para tener otra revancha. Durante su viaje se encuentra con Sakura quien anima a entrenar más duro. Mientras tanto Ryu también se encuentra con su antiguo rival Sagat y recuerda la revancha prometida mientras luchaban. Durante la ronda final con el anfitrión del torneo Seth (en realidad una copia de él), él lo derrota en el cuartel general de S.I.N.. Durante y después de esta batalla, el edificio se desmorono alrededor de ellos mientras Ryu desató el Satsui no Hado en la máquina BLECE, un arma de destrucción masiva desarrollado por S.I.N. que manipula la energía en el cuerpo humano. Luego se reencuentra con Gouken, que de hecho había sobrevivido a su última batalla contra Akuma, y entonces Gouken utiliza el "poder de la Nada" para sellar el Satsui no Hado que está carcomiendo a Ryu, quedando inconsciente. Akuma entonces llega a la escena para desafiar a su hermano en un duelo a muerte, el ganador del cual reclamara al "cachorro" (refiriéndose a Ryu). El resultado del duelo es desconocido, pero ya que Ryu es visto más tarde libre de la influencia del Satsui no Hado, es muy probable que fuera Gouken quien ganara o bien la batalla terminó en un empate (posiblemente interrumpida). Más tarde, Ryu y Ken persiguen su maestro largamente perdido a lo largo de un acantilado, con Ken exigiendo exaltado a Gouken que se quedara mientras que Ryu le despide deseándole bienestar. Después, él y Ken atravesarían caminado por el desierto mientras Rufus se burla de ellos en su motocicleta, aunque más tarde se rompe y se queda empujándola, mientras Ryu y Ken finalmente llegan al jeep de Ken. Ryu después ordena Sakura despedida como ella, Dan y Blanka se dirigen de nuevo a casa abordo de un crucero. Algún tiempo después, habiendo decidido que sus batallas lo han hecho más fuerte, se reencuentra con una Sakura ahora mayor. Lo que sucede después es desconocido, aunque Gouken podría haberle enseñado a Ryu los movimientos Shin Shoryuken y Denjin Hadoken en algún momento antes de que tomaran lugar los eventos de la saga Street Fighter III. Saga Street Fighter III Años más tarde, Ryu ingresa en el torneo World Warrior para seguir avanzando en sus habilidades de lucha. Su pelea más notable durante el torneo es en contra de Hugo, que es capaz de soportar su Shin Shoryuken y mantenerse en pie. Continúa sus viajes después, encontrándose con Oro en el camino. Pese a que Ryu pierde el combate, Oro queda muy impresionado por los esfuerzos del luchador, y termina aceptándolo como su discípulo. Poco después del torneo, Ryu se encuentra con Ken para un combate amistoso en el argumento para este último, del cual surge como el vencedor. En algún momento, se encuentra con Alex, a quien derrota sólidamente. Ryu alienta al joven luchador para continuar perfeccionando sus habilidades contra adversarios fuertes. Fascinado por la habilidad de Ryu y decidido a ser más fuerte, Alex pronto comienza a buscar a Ryu para una revancha. Street Fighter V Ryu apareció durante el trailer demostración para el próximo vidoejuego Street Fighter V, junto con Chun-Li. Se muestra usando además de sus ataques básicos también su movimiento Denjin Hadoken durante el vídeo demostración de juego. Apariciones en otros videojuegos Saga SNK vs. Capcom Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars Saga Marvel vs. Capcom Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Asura's Wrath Ryu aparece en un modo especial de contenido de descarga, publicado con posterioridad a la publicación inicial del videojuego, como un adversario jefe cuando el jugador utiliza al personaje del mismo nombre en la serie "Episodios Perdidos". La historia comienza con Ryu siendo repentinamente transportado al mundo de Asura a través de una grieta dimensional y de repente es desafiado por el dios, donde el desafío consiste en dos combates de una ronda al estilo del videojuego Super Street Fighter IV. Entre los combates sin embargo, Ryu intercambiará sus movimientos de Ultra Combo. El personaje del jugador, Asura, utiliza un medidor Burst al igual que en su modo de juego nativo. La batalla llega a su fin cuando Asura lanza un golpe gancho al mentón al Ryu lanzandolo directamente fuera de la Tierra y aterrizando en la luna, inadvertidamente provocando el surgimiento de Evil Ryu. El episodio termina cuando Akuma también consigue aparecer, queriendo desafiar a Asura personalmente. Street Fighter × Tekken Ryu aparece en este videojuego junto con Ken como su compañero de equipo. Durante su secuencia final, Ryu comienza a sucumbir ante el Satsui no Hado mientras Pandora está a punto de abrirse. A medida que la luz cegadora desaparece, Ryu no aparece por ninguna parte. Sólo su cinta roja quedó en el suelo, la cual Ken recoge mientras se pregunta hacia donde a desaparecido. Sus personajes rivales son Kazuya Mishima y Nina Williams. Otras apariciones Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie Narra la historia de varios luchadores de Street Fighter durante los intentos de Shadaloo para conseguir reclutar al mejor luchador del mundo. Ryu viaja por el mundo conociendo personajes como Fei Long y E. Honda. En una escena muy emotiva, se demuestra el gran corazón del luchador, cuando una niña que llevaba leche para su madre se cae derramando la jarra, ante esto el luchador le da dinero a la pequeña para que compre mas leche para ella y su madre, mas tarde cuando la niña viene en busca de Ryu para devolverle el cambio, unos terroristas de Shadaloo la atropellan intentando fugarse, y el enfurecido destroza el coche y a varios de sus pasajeros, pero no puede evitar que alguno huya, luego pone a la pequeña al cuidado de los agentes médicos dejando que se quede el cambio y acariciando su pelo con ternura, poco después es cuando conoce a Honda, quien le da parte del dinero que ha ganado en un combate contra Dhalsim, debido a que el estaba presente y gracias a su aura, Dhalsim abandono el combate, de esta manera también queda demostrado el buen carácter del luchador de sumo. Finalmente, Bison rapta a Ken y le lava el cerebro con su Psycho Power para obligar a Ryu a doblegarse a su voluntad, pero cae derrotado ante un Hadoken combinado de los dos amigos, después de un extenso combate. Street Fighter: La Última Batalla Street Fighter II V Street Fighter :Articulo principal: Street Fighter - La Serie Animada En esta serie animada nos presentan un Ryu con unas características algo diferentes al original, si bien mantiene su actitud algo solitaria e incluso inocente y su buen apetito. En esta serie es mucho mas sociable que en la original, así mismo cambia su peinado y lleva un traje de calle en lugar de su atuendo original. Street Fighter: The Storytelling Game Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation Street Fighter Alpha: Generations Comics (UDON) Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li Street Fighter: Legacy Wreck-It Ralph thumb|300 px|Aparición [[cameo de Ryu y Ken en Wreck-It Ralph.]] Ryu tiene tres apariciones cameo en el 52º filme animado de Disney, Wreck-It Ralph donde Kyle Hebert representa su voz en la película. Primero, Ryu y Ken en 16-bits se percatan de que la tienda arcade esta cerrada y deciden tomar un descanso dirigiéndose al Tapper. Más tarde, se puede ver a Ryu animado en computadora como uno de los clientes a los que Tapper de servir tragos. Entonces aparece pasando detrás de Ralph por unos segundos mientras buscaba una medalla. Finalmente es visto durante los créditos finales de la película junto a Ralph|Ralph en el escenario de bonificación (Bonus Stage) del videojuego Street Fighter II en donde se debe destruir un automóvil. Street Fighter: Assassin's Fist thumb|Ryu en el poster oficial de SF:AF Esta serie con actores reales dirigida por Machinima y cuyos episodios se encuentran en la red, narra la historia del entrenamiento de Ryu y Ken con Gouken, asi como la historia de rivalidad del maestro de los muchachos con su hermano Gouki (Akuma). Pese a ser una serie de YouTube, esta considerada por varios fans como la mejor adaptación real de Street fighter, conservando los movimientos originales de los luchadores, efectos especiales, música y cameos. Street Fighter: World Warrior Jugabilidad En la saga Street Fighter, Ryu es el arquetipo de personaje con movimientos estándar, y fácil de manejar para los jugadores mas noveles. Entre sus golpes se encuentran una amplia gama de puñetazos, patadas y llaves, inspiradas en movimientos de artes marciales japonesas como el kárate o judo. Comparte estilo de lucha con Ken Masters, pero guarda diferencias sobre este. Ryu enfoca sus ataques en la técnica y concentración de energía, por lo que normalmente son más lentos que los de su compañero, pero infligen más daño. Habilidades Las técnicas más populares de Ryu son: Hadōken: un golpe con el que concentra la energía en sus manos y la despide a distancia, en la versión EX del movimiento la onda es mucho mas rápida y potente, da varios impactos y cambia a color de las llamas normales, ademas pasa a ser conocida con el nombre de Bakurestsu. Shōryūken: un puñetazo en forma de gancho ascendente en la versión EX maximiza el daño y la altura del movimiento asi como su velocidad, pero debido a que Ryu es especialista en concentracion de energia su Shoryuken es de un impacto único. Tatsumaki Senpukyaku: una serie de patadas en desplazamiento también conocida como "patada huracán". Dependiendo de la combinación, cada golpe puede ir con más o menos fuerza. Dicha técnica es la única que puede ejecutarse desde el aire de todas las que posee Ryu. En la versión EX, recibe el nombre de Senpou Tatsumaki, y la patada no solo recibe mas potencia sino que engancha al rival como una centrifugadora propinándole múltiples impactos y lanzandolo finalmente al suelo. La mayoría de combinaciones super y ultra que puede ejecutar Ryu son versiones más potentes de sus principales ataques, como el''Shinku Hadōken'' o el "Metsu Hadouken" de mayor potencia, el Denjin Hadōken que permite cargar la onda; el Shin Shōryūken con el que se golpea a más rapidez y mayor distancia, el "Metsu Shoryuken" en el cual golpe dos veces de manera ascendente al rival con mucha mas potencia o el Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, que ejecuta la patada giratoria desde un solo punto y a mayor velocidad. Repercusión thumb El éxito de Street Fighter en los videojuegos de lucha convirtió a Ryu en uno de los personajes más importantes de todo el género. Publicaciones como IGN.com situaron al personaje como el más popular de la saga, y lo definieron como "un testamento a la virtud de la simplicidad en el diseño de personajes, que le convierten en un icono". Dado su éxito, Capcom desarrollo más personajes con un estilo de lucha similar, como Sakura Kasugano, Sean o Dan. Dentro de la saga Street Fighter, Ryu ha protagonizado la gran mayoría de películas y material relacionado, como series manga y anime. Sin embargo, existen excepciones en las que su papel quedó relegado a un segundo plano. Una de estas tuvo lugar en la película de imagen real Street Fighter: La Última Batalla (1994), donde Ryu (Byron Mann) es un personaje secundario sin mayor peso en el argumento (hay que aclarar, también, que en esta película Ryu se apellida Hoshi, cuando realmente en los videojuegos oficiales no tiene ningún apellido). El otro caso se encuentra en Street Fighter - La Serie Animada producida en Estados Unidos en el año 1995, donde Ryu forma parte de un comando liderado por Guile. Citas y frases Curiosidades * Aunque inicialmente es sometido con facilidad a la voluntad de M. Bison, Ryu es hasta ahora la única persona que lo ha derrotado en combate "uno a uno" (eventos del videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 3). Akuma logro repetir esta hazaña, pero la naturaleza de esa victoria seria cuestionable dado que tomo a Bison por sorpresa con la guardia baja. * De acuerdo a una de sus frases de victoria en el videojuego Street Fighter IV, Ryu ciertamente puede adquirir alguna clase de calzado pero en realidad disfruta caminar descalzo. ** En los cómics publicados por UDON, mientras instruía a Sakura, Ryu responde sobre este asunto, diciendo que viajar descalzo es útil en para construcción el carácter propio. ** Además, en su frase de victoria contra Guy en el videojuego Street Fighter × Tekken, considera la idea de replantear su postura sobre el calzado. * Si la oportunidad se le presenta, Ryu es capaz de comer grandes cantidades de comida. * Ryu y Chun-Li son de todo el plantel personajes de la saga Street Fighter quienes han tenido la mayor cantidad de apariciones crossover. * En el videojuego The Simpsons Game, Ryu aparece como uno de los enemigos, vistiendo el gi de Ken en el escenario llamado "Game Over". * Ryu es uno de los tres personajes cuyo escenario no muestra una audiencia hasta la publicación de la saga Street Fighter Alpha (junto con Akuma y Evil Ryu). * Casualmente, el actor de voz de Ryu para los videojuegos Street Fighter IV, Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds y Street Fighter × Tekken, Kyle Hebert, es conocido mayormente por interpretar también la voz principal en el doblaje en inglés del personaje Son Gohan adulto, hijo de Son Goku en la serie anime Dragon Ball Z y el personaje Kazuya Mishima en la película Tekken: Blood Vengeance. * El sexto color alternativo de Ryu en el videojuego Street Fighter IV presenta un parecido con su vestimenta en la saga Street Fighter Alpha. * La frase de victoria de Evil Ryu contra Rose en el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition es casi la misma frase victoria de Ryu para ella en el videojuego Street Fighter IV. La frase de victoria de Ryu decía "You claim to see my future yet it is I who will forge that future myself!" ("¡Proclamas ver mi futuro sin embargo seré yo mismo quien forje ese futuro!) y la frase de victoria de Evil Ryu contra Rose dice, "You may see the future, but you cannot change it!" ("¡Podrás ver mi futuro, pero no puedes cambiarlo!"). * En los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter Alpha, antes de combatir contra Ken, éste bromea con el. * En la secuencia final del personaje Omega Red en el videojuego Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, se puede apreciar lo que sería una supuesta muerte de Ryu a manos del proyecto del comunismo. * Ryu a pesar de no entrenar a Sakura como su discípula, le ayuda y le aconseja para seguir mejorando su estilo de combate y existe una estrecha relación entre ellos. * A pesar de que se ve serio, callado y aparentemente antisocial, en realidad Ryu es una persona muy amable que ayuda a los demás siempre tratando de hacer lo correcto. * Ryu junto con Chun-Li y Wolverine son los únicos que no están ausentes en ningún videojuego crossover la saga Marvel vs. Capcom, desde el videojuego X-Men vs. Street Fighter hasta Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. * A pesar de no ser oficial, muchos aficionados creen que Ryu es otra de las mascotas de Capcom, al igual que el caso del personaje Mega Man, ya que la primer mascota oficial fue el personaje Captain Commando. Ryu aparece como representante de Capcom en todos los videojuegos crossover producidos por la empresa: saga SNK vs. Capcom, saga Marvel vs. Capcom, saga Namco × Capcom, Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars. * Ryu en la saga Marvel vs. Capcom, tiene una amistad con Spiderman, Captain America y Cyclops, y una rivalidad y alto respeto mutuo con Wolverine (como se aprecia durante la secuencia final de Wolverine para el videojuego X-Men vs. Street Fighter). * Por su estilo de vida y combate, ha inspirado a otros Street Fighters como Cammy (se aprecia en su frase de victoria para el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV), Sakura y Alex (como se aprecia en su propia secuencia final parea el videojuego Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike). Música de escenario Galería de imágenes Ilustraciones oficiales Ryu_Pocision_de_defensa.jpg|Ilustración de Ryu en posición de defensa para el videojuego Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike Online Edition. Super-Street-Fighter-IV-Arcade-Edition-Game-Character-Official-Artwork-Render-Ryu.jpg 248948.jpg|Ryu vs Kyo - capcom vs. SNK 498544.jpg|Ryu vs Cammy Street-Fighter-IV-3.jpg|Ryu - Metsu hadouken en SFIV Ryu-Ultra-Street-Fighter-4-Wallpaper-HD.jpg|Ryu en el póster para Ultra Street Fighter IV. Sprites Referencias en:Ryu Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter II Categoría:Personajes de Super Street Fighter II Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter III Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter EX Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter IV Categoría:Personajes de Super Street Fighter IV Categoría:Personajes de Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter × Tekken